Then and Now
by Armitage374
Summary: ST: Into Darkness oriented. Bones have a moment of remembrance as he struggles to keep Jim alive. Rating for dirty language and sex mentions. Reaper!Bones


Star Trek: Into Darkness / Doom Cross

Then and Now.

THEN John Reaper Grimm was no slouch in the brainiac department. Not by far, even if he'd chosen to see the world through a sniper-scope instead of a microscope. The C24 and Olduvai hadn't changed that.

In fact, the C24 seemed to have speed up his cognitive processes somewhat.

In the elevator, carrying Sam and thinking of something else than basic survival and Protect Sam! for the first time in 24 hours or so, he contributed his sudden burst of neuron-fire to adrenalin.

It made him work out several plans for getting both him and Sam out of the UAC cross hairs instead of strapped to a vivisection table.

So when they reached the surface, he hit the ground running, lying his ass of. And oddly enough, it worked. At least long enough for him to get them both to safety.

After that, the first stop had been one of Destroyers less-than savory, but loyal and severely torqued at the news of what exactly had happened to Destroyer and Duke, acquaintances who made sure that the UAC developed a rather sudden info-leak and that anything they had on the Grimm s, C24 and Olduvai vanished. For safety sake, the friend also removed all info on the USN mainframes pertaining to the mission and one John Grimm. John Grimm no longer existed anywhere on Earth.

The only people, who knew, and were still alive, seemed to develop a rather interesting allergy to living.

Not that Reaper ever told Sam about that particular part of the clean up. Sam may not be an innocent, but Reaper was fairly sure she pulled the line at her baby brother running around ganking people just to keep her safe.

And with the Rise of the Augments, and the ensuing war, it was fairly easy to get away with accidents etc. Especially since the Augments had it out for the UAC themselves. May have had something to do with the UAC being behind the Augments. Seems the Augments weren't particularly fond of being tailor made into being a slave army. Who knew.

And John couldn't really give a damned right then and there. Sam was more important.

Another part of the plan had been to see if Sam wanted the C24. It would have prevented her from ending up in a wheelchair, but unfortunately, once the stench of Olduvai had been washed off, her own scent had told clearly that THAT would have been a world class mistake.

Fraternal, John, not Identical. Sam had told him after he had spoken to her. Apparently their genes differed enough for her not only being blond, but also to carry, if not having it active, the genome for insanity and violence.

At best, it simply wouldn t work. At worst...  
The risk was simply to great.

So Sam and John backtracked to an old, but well-stocked Torchwood bunker John had discovered during hell week in the Rockies and waited out the war.

Sam died at 89 in her bed, surrounded by family, including her first Great-Grand-Son, a lively little boy called Samuel Kirk.

And Uncle John crawled into the bottle at an undisclosed location for the next decade.

NOW Leonard Horatio McCoy were not an idiot either.

So when Jocelyn started to come home smelling like other men, he pretended not to notice. After all, no normal man would be able to smell things like that. He also pretended that the child she carried was his, even though the only blond in his family had been his sister and that the pesky little genetic mutation he carried would have prevented him from getting any NORMAL female human pregnant.

And somewhere along the line, he fell a little bit, OK a LOT, in love with that little, new life. His Jo-Anna.

Unfortunately, loving his daughter beyond all limits, didn't help when the Bitch decided that her lover made for a better, and richer, ride.

If he had still had some paternal rights, it wouldn't have been so bad, but Jocelyn s pricy lawyers managed to convince the divorce court that Leonard had no paternal rights to the then 5 year old since he weren't her bio-dad.

They couldn't completely take away her right to contact her dad, but Leonard? Leonard was cut out of her life as completely as the Bitch could make it.

They took away his cub and Leonard felt as if the planet had been yanked out from beneath him.

The Bitch also got what money she knew about and the house he had bought for them when he was still stupidly in love.

But not the other money, the ones he had kept away from the name Leonard H. McCoy .

Paranoia was apparently a good thing.

So Leonard kept up the pretenses, got a job as a physician at a small hospital and soon gained a reputation as a great doctor with a sharp tongue, although a tad too in love with the bourbon. Not enough drinking for it to be a concern, thou. He still had Jo-Anna to think about and what limited contact Jocelyn allowed him. He was NOT about to give the Bitch any excuses to take THAT away. And when Jo-Anna turned 18, all bets would be off.

But Earth was fast becoming too cramped. Too many memories around each corner. So what is a doctor to do, when he's apparently got no money?

Leonard joined Star Fleet. He hated the idea of space, but it would get him the frack of the planet and, if need be, it wouldn't be too difficult to make a runner by stealing a shuttle craft later. And the money, now converted into precious stones, would help him set-up anywhere he would end up.

No, Leonard was not stupid. Far from it.

That why when he saw James middle name to embarrassing to mention except as a letter Kirk on that shuttle and recognized several of his sisters traits as well as the familial scent in the boy, he immediate internally started cursing every deity he had ever heard off since being born as John Grimm and swallowed down a large helping of bourbon from his hip flask.

After all, Jim, with his trademark smirk and his devil-may-care attitude combined with too clever eyes, were sure to find every adventure the universe would throw at him in true Grimm-family style. And Leonard knew himself good enough to know that now that he knew the boy existed, he would most likely protect the young idiot every step of the way.

And that smell, that delicious smell of Bite me, convert me and fuck me into every surface you can find , didn't help at all.

Leonard barely managed to restrain himself from the later over the next 3 years.

Although his hypos always seemed to have an extra sting to them when Jim came home to their shared accommodations during the Academy days smelling like stale sex. He was very much aware that all he had to do was wink the right way and Jim would be all over him, but Jim was not ready to settle down at that point and Leonard was still smarting over loosing Jo-Anna and the nightmare that was his marriage. So nothing happened.

Well, if you don't count Leonard doing an odd sort of courting by make sure the Idiot was at his best health and secretly making sure that all his enemies were inconvenienced as much as possible. Not killed though. At least not the ones in the federation. These days ganking someone without getting caught was a tad hard. And then who would look after the Idiot?.

And what an idiot.

Leonard was muttering obscenities beneath his breath as he fought to keep Moron-boy alive. The Tribble, which gave off a delicious smell of EAT ME! I TASTE LIKE CHICKEN! wasn't helping either as he hadn't gotten anything to eat for the past 12 hours and his higher-than-average metabolism was starting to complain.

Nothing was helping. Oh, he could postpone Jim's death by treating the symptoms, but the underlying cause? Not so much.

His eyes narrowed.

That was a lie. C24 would help, but he would need a cover of some sort. With the ongoing plans for colonization of Mars, there was a risk, that someone would fall upon the old UAC research even if a large meteor seemed to have obliterated the area in the intervening centuries, so Leonard needed a good excuse to explain Jim s sudden cure .

The Tribble purred softly in its cage.

Leonard s eyed it speculatively.

No. Leonard Bones McCoy aka John Reaper Grimm aka the Hypo wielder of Doom was not a stupid man, even if he hadn't recognized Khan.

So he contacted the pointy eared bastard and told him to bring him Khans blood. Then he went into his office to load a hypo with his own blood as well.

Khans blood would theoretically work. Granted, one of the frozen crew could probably work as well, but he needed time. And he could always claim that there was no time to de-frost one of them. And then there were the security concerns. One Augment on the loose were more than enough. But he would keep the crew-cicles in mind for back-up.

That would cover Star Fleets busy-bodies, especially since Leonard was going to make sure that Khan and his crew mysteriously disappeared, if the Idiot didn't do it for him. Really, that boy was far to predictable at times.

That made the replication of the experiment impossible.

But Jim would not receive that bastards blood. Instead he would receive the C24 enhanced blood of Leonard.

Jim would be pissed when he realized what had happened. Alive, but pissed.

Leonard could live with that.

And then he would fuck the moron-that-lived-to-frustrate-him into the very nice mattress of his quarters to make sure the Idiot knew EXACTLY whom he belonged to.

Which would probably set off Jim again when he realized the same painful thing that Leonard had after scenting the Idiot the first time. And Leonard was sadistic enough to wanna wish he could be there to see Idiots face when Jim realized that Little Jim wouldn't raise the flag for anyone else but Leonard.

Leonard could live with that as well.

After all, they would have eternity. And make-up sex was said to be fantastic. 


End file.
